


Bedroom Whims

by shelby_love



Series: Simon Basset [1]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Cute Simon Basset, F/M, Hot Simon Basset, Inspired by Bridgerton (TV), Regency, Regency Era, Regency Romance, Simon Basset - Freeform, The Duke of Hastings is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby_love/pseuds/shelby_love
Summary: As the Duchess of Hastings, you deem it appropriate to be on time every morning, but despite your determination that very resolution is hard to fulfill when you wake up next to the Duke every morning.
Relationships: Simon Basset & Reader, Simon Basset & You, Simon Basset x Reader, Simon Basset x You, Simon Basset/Reader, Simon Basset/You
Series: Simon Basset [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159724
Kudos: 22





	Bedroom Whims

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my two fluffly prompts from Tumblr: "Are you blushing?" & "What are you doing? Come back to bed."

When you wake, you can't tell what time it is. The sun streaming down onto the bed is the only thing giving you some kind of time-orientation, it's the rays of sunlight that urge you to stir, wishing it to be night again, so you could doze off into a dreamless slumber in the arms of your husband.

Once turned, you lie on your right hip, a palm under your cheek while the other held the sheets close to your bare body. Your husband, the Duke of Hastings, was dead asleep beside you, arm draped where your body once used to be. The rich red covers barely did an acceptable job at covering him; completely revealing his smooth chest to you. Simon breathed quietly and with rhythmic ease, forcing you to take a few quiet moments to admire him.

You felt heat rush to your neck at the thought of waking him with a kiss. You mulled through the thought in your head, imagining the handsome smile that was sure to show. To add to the fire that burned in your chest, you never were so openly confident in your romancing skills, and that fact alone had you swallowing nervously before scooting over until you could feel his bare legs against yours.

There was no going back now.

Leaning in, you braced yourself on your bare arms, holding your weight, so you didn't fall over your husband and brace him for a startled wake. He has such pretty eyelashes, you thought, long and thick that framed his dark eyes beautifully. Kissing both his closed eyelids had roused him from his deep slumber; a fact you didn’t know of until a powerful arm hooked around your waist, so you fell against him.

"Simon!"

Your husband heaved a chuckle, his chest shaking with laughter. "Good morning to you too."

You placed your chin against his chest, watching him through your eyelashes. He watched you adoringly, "You drive me crazy, woman."

"I sure hope I do," you said shyly, voice so close to being unheard.

Simon flipped you over within a second, smiling upon hearing giggles leave your mouth. You lied there on your back, gazing into his dark lustrous eyes that were wide awake, excitement glimmering within them. Excitement bubbled through your body at the thought of being at his mercy. "You are gorgeous."

You slapped his chest lightly, doing everything in your power to stay focused on his face, and not the body that was no longer protected by the sheets. Running your hands over the ridges of his taut muscles, you felt blood creep to your cheeks. **"Are you blushing?"**

Simon took your silence as a confirmation, "After all these years, you still blush at the sight of me?"

"Do not poke fun at me Simon!" You groaned embarrassed, wishing now more than ever to _not_ feel like a giddy, shy girl you once used to be. Your husband laughed, diverting his attention to your exposed collarbone. He kissed and bit naughtily along the way, his stubble scraping your skin to the point it drove you crazy.

"My intention was to wake you," you announced in between soft groans. "I have fulfilled my mission and thus—"

You pushed at his chest, though knowing that you wouldn't be efficacious in moving your husband that felt —more than looked—like a big chunk of Michelangelo sculpted granite.

A sudden rush of power came over your hands, strong enough, so you pushed Simon on his back with an impish smile. "—I am leaving."

"To do what exactly?"

"Be a duchess of course," you replied, feeling quite bold by leaning in and kissing his lips. Without any warning, you jumped off his body, disappearing off the bed before he could bewitch you to return and give in to his wicked whims.

**"What are you doing? Come back to bed."** Simon called out, not making any attempts to go after you as he watched you fumble with your chemise, your hair mussed because of his eager hands.

"I'm afraid I cannot join you, your Grace." You teased, grabbing a brush off the dresser and running it through your hair. "Mrs. Colson awaits me. I have been punctual for the last three years. I _cannot_ and _will not_ taint that because of your wish to wrap me in your naughty desires."

"You speak as if you do not think the same as me." Stated the Duke proudly, his body and its assets on full display. 

You hummed a soft ‘ _Perhaps_ ’ before bringing out two dresses out of your closet. One a deep velvet blue and the other one a silky pink. Turning to face Simon, you held them out, so he can choose. "Mrs. Colson does not know that, does she now?"

"The blue one," he stated simply, waving his morning round of pleasure goodbye. "Very well then. Enjoy your outing, my beloved wife. I shall be patiently waiting for your return."

You sent him an airy kiss, "You are a saint, my love."

"You did not say that last night."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, you lovely person! If you liked what you read you can check out my Tumblr writing account under @shelby-love and dive in to see my other work! Much love x


End file.
